


Rock your body right (Sterek's back)

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 90s Boy Band References, Computer Programming references, Derek does pullups, Fluff, M/M, Sterek endgame, Stiles feels hot inside, Stiles is sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek does pull-ups to pass the time. Stiles is not amused (and he is very distracted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock your body right (Sterek's back)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, another prompt from [Sare](http://saraklaine100.tumblr.com). I also have to thank [my bestie R](http://rosemalfoy93.tumblr.com) for giving me a kick up the butt and forcing me to write instead of letting me whine.
> 
> I have an exam on Monday and all my study complaints have leaked to Stiles in this one-shot.
> 
> On 24/1: Edited by the lovely Maureen! Thanks girl!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, 90s Boy Bands or the people in them. I do own reference books of Microprocessors and Computer Networks.

Written - using [this](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com/post/68549754300/dylanships-teen-wolf-au-based-on-this-post) post on Tumblr.

Stiles wondered, for the millionth time, why he was voluntarily doing this. He had come back from college to sleep in and take loads of clean laundry back, not sit in front of the laptop and do research. He frowned at Lydia and said, “Why couldn’t you just have become a werewolf like the rest of them?”

Everyone in the room gave Stiles a weird look, which he ignored. Yes, he snapped at Lydia, even though he had kept her on a pedestal for most of his adolescent life. However, the research part was difficult. If he translated something wrong, she might just get killed. He asked, “Tell me again, how did you manage to get a whole pack of Banshees mad at you? Did you go all **Anything you can do** and convince her that you can screech louder than her?”

Lydia literally snapped her teeth at him, and he raised two hands. “Okay, okay, I’ll do the work. But having a pack of werewolves hovering around me is not what I call a peaceful state of mind. Can you guys leave? Go to the ice-cream shop and have fudge sundaes.  Get Lydia two so she won’t kill Jackson in her frustration.”

They left one by one, leaving Scott and Derek in his bedroom. Stiles told them, “Do you guys need an engraved invitation?”

Scott pouted, “C’mon, we haven’t seen each other in weeks! I have so much to tell you. I missed you.”

Stiles smiled. “I missed you too, now come here while I hit you. We Skyped every night in the last two weeks. How could you possibly miss me after that?”

Stiles looked at Derek, who just thumbed through Stiles’ edition of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. Scott then got a message and he looked up. “Allison is finally free from her work. If you want, I’ll tell her we’ll meet later.”

Stiles pushed Scott away. Scott actually didn’t move, but it was the principle of the act. “Go meet your Juliet. I’ll just jabber on if you’re here anyway.”

Scott gave him a full hug and jumped out the window.

Stiles groaned and asked, “Did you give the whole pack lessons on how to enter and exit through windows? One day, a window is going to be closed, and splinters of glass will get stuck in your body. Then what?”

Derek didn’t respond again. Stiles tried one last time. “You don’t have to stay here, you know.”

Derek remarked, “I read this to my youngest sister when it came out.”

Stiles’ heart went out to him and he couldn’t kick him out after that. After that, it became a habit. Derek stayed in his room reading books, or put on the TV in the living room.

Stiles still had homework to do. It was only Spring Break, not the end of a Semester. So when he got tired of researching stuff affecting Banshees, he had a pile of codes to get through. He couldn’t wait till he got a software job and didn’t have to learn all the pins in a Microprocessor chip.

Stiles would never tell Derek this, but he actually felt comforted by someone else’s presence in the house. He had gotten used to people barging into his dorm, and having an empty house would have jarred him too much.

One day, he got tired of his bedroom and grabbed his books, carrying them down to the living room. He put on a random music channel which had “Throwback Thursday” on and so was playing the Hits he grew up with.

Everybody by Backstreet Boys started and he immediately cheered.

“Wave ‘em around like you just don’t care.. hey-hey-hey…”

Derek came in through the kitchen door, but Stiles was too engrossed in the song. He had gotten up and was singing into his pen. He then dropped it and rubbed his hands across his upper body. Yeah, he had Nick Carter’s cuteness and AJ’s hotness.

“Am I original? Yeeeeah. Am I the oooonly one? Yeeeah. Am I se-xu-al? Yeeeah.”

He turned around as he continued singing to see Derek there with a smirk and dancing eyes. He immediately stopped singing, and demanded, “When did you come in?”

Derek said, “Ah, you were asking yourself if you were an original.”

Stiles sat down, his mood down as he finished writing the theory part to Sliding Window Protocols.

He opened his laptop to start writing the code, where he saw a movement in his peripheral vision, going up and down, up and down, up and down…

It was almost hypnotic, but he suddenly realized it was Derek. He had gotten rid of his shirt and was using the metal rod Scott had put up for pull-ups and was using it with ease. Stiles just kept staring, not caring that he had drool almost slipping out and that Derek looked like some guy out of a magazine.

He immediately put his shields up. The last thing he wanted Derek to know was that he had the hots for him. He said, “Can you not do that over here?”

Derek jumped down from where his legs were twisted and got a towel out of nowhere, asking, “Why? Is it distracting?”

Stiles was in a rant mood. “Yeah, I mean, dude, you know I have ADHD, and I’m bi, and looking for distractions from this goddamned homework. Your usual “I’m hot, grumpy and have abs” thing is not helping me.”

He didn’t realize what he had said, till Derek asked, “Wait… you’re bi?”

Stiles immediately said, “No, I mean, I’m bye. Like Bye Bye Bye from N’Sync, you know? Maybe doing this work in a coffee shop with lots of black coffees will get this over with. Bye. Have fun, well, doing your thing.”

While saying all this, Stiles had been packing his book and laptop into a bag nearby. He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door, knowing Derek would remember to close the door.

By the time he reached to open the door of his car, Derek had reached there. He cornered Stiles against the door, and sniffed his neck.

Stiles patted his head, like he would a dog, and said, “Good boy. Why exactly are you sniffing me?”

Derek didn’t release him from his human cage. He looked curious. “I thought you loved Lydia.”

Stiles said, “Oh, my love for Lydia is one that will transcend generations. But I’m not in love with her. Her intelligence is sexy, though.”

Derek sniffed him again, and Stiles shouted, “C’mon dude, we’re in public. Why are you sniffing me like that?”

Derek said, “You like it when I do shirtless pull-ups.”

Stiles stammered, “Well, it’s hard not to look away, like an accident waiting to happen.”

Derek nodded, as if coming to a decision, then leaned in close to Stiles. Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes, but decided to take it as it came, and closed his eyes. At least if Derek was mocking him, he wouldn’t have to see it.

All the thoughts in his head suddenly came to a standstill as Derek kissed him. Softly, but with a power that gave him the tingles. Derek pulled his lips back, and Stiles instantly followed them, leaning forwards. He then opened his eyes to see Derek smiling at him fondly. Stiles immediately growled, a sound alien to him, “Come here, you big, mangy brute.”

Derek happily agreed as Stiles kissed him deeply and tried to slip some tongue in there.

**One hour later,**

A sated Stiles walked into the renovated Hale house, where the whole pack was hanging out. He said, “I have an announcement!”

Everyone looked bored, but Lydia asked, “Did you get anything?”

Stiles smiled widely. “Well, not pertaining to Banshees, but I certainly got something.”

Derek then walked in, his hair mussed up, and hickies disappearing as he walked up to Stiles.

Scott looked at them suspiciously. “Wait, you both smell of each other. Did you guys roll down a hill together or something? Because that was supposed to be our thing, Stiles!”

Erica smirked. “They certainly rolled. Though down a hill or on Stiles’ bed is another thing coming.”

Lydia just slapped her forehead. “Now that the sexual tension will finally dissipate, will someone continue the research please?”

Stiles said, “Only because you said please, my Queen.”

Derek immediately pulled Stiles against him, and whispered, “Are you trying to get me jealous so I’ll mark you more? Because it might just work.”

Everyone just groaned and threw popcorn at their whipped Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, this is unofficially a multi-chapter. So, subscribe for more Backstreet Boys related fluff! :)


End file.
